


A Ruff Encounter

by chosuiri



Series: RyuuSou Week 2018 [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non Idol AU, They have dogs, tenn and gaku are dogs and so is tamaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: Ryuu wishes that his dogs behaved properly for once.---Day 7 - AU





	A Ruff Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> very late ryuusou week fic lol but it's nEVER TOO LATE FOR RYUUSOU so if u want to contribute u always can like. months after. idc. ryuusou just good. the prompts could be good inspiration too!
> 
> day 7 - au/you choose
> 
> as always, thank u sensei for proofing and coming up with the title for this!

Ryunosuke sighs, pressing his cheek against the carpet as he checks underneath the couch for his other dog. He clicks his tongue, and then switches to making kissing noises to attract the attention of the small papillon who seems to ignore all his calls. “Tenn, it’s time for a walk…” He mumbles weakly again, shaking the leash in his hand sadly again. Obediently, his poodle, Gaku, has taken to sitting near the door and prepared to be taken out. “See, Gaku’s all ready to go. It’s good to get fresh air, you know?”

Almost reluctantly, the papillon pokes his head from underneath the couch, and slowly he inches his way out from beneath. Ryuu’s eyes light up in delight, and he immediately uses his hands to lift him from the floor and stand up. He then squats down to intercept the dog as he comes out, and attaches the leash to his collar. With a satisfied smile, he brings Tenn along and then bends over to grab the leash for Gaku. “See, that wasn’t so hard! Let’s go.”

As soon as he opens the door, a torrent of wind greets them. “It's windy today!” Ryuu vocalizes with some sort of childlike wonder, merriment apparent in his stride. His dogs, however, don’t voice any agreement whatsoever, and remain quiet. 

That is, until Gaku starts barking at a squirrel. “It hasn’t even been a minute,” the dog owner laments with a shake of his head. He tugs at Gaku's leash, steering him into the proper direction  _ away _ from the poor animal.

It's been nice that he has a day to himself after the long hours at the bakery during the week. It's not like he hates it, quite the opposite-- the bakery had been a comfortable place to work in and the staff are extremely friendly. Even on occasions, they let Ryuu bring his dogs to visit when he can't trust them at home by themselves and his neighbor can't look after them due to work of his own.

He's gotten the dogs through his boss, actually, and said that a friend of his needed someone willing to give these dogs a new home. Ryuu obliged happily, and was surprised at his luck since the dogs were exceptionally beautiful. More pretty than him, he thinks to himself with a sigh.

Then Tenn starts making a fuss, yapping loudly and tugging on his leash and pulling Ryuu with him. “Tenn!” Ryuu exclaims, but he's unwilling to wrestle back control from his dog, and allows him to lead him to wherever. Gaku also begins to bark in protest, mostly annoyed at Tenn.

_ Ah, just a normal day with these two. _ Ryuu thinks fondly, although exasperatedly, as he walks behind the two dogs. Tenn then comes face to face with a larger, fluffier dog, and of course Ryuu finds himself unable to identify the breed. He doesn't know much about dogs still, just that he loves his and that they were good companions.

The owner behind the mound of fluff, however, causes Ryuu to suck in a breath. He's really cute. Super cute. “A-Ah, sorry about these two…” Ryuu apologizes, cursing himself for how lame he sounds. He shoots him a small smile, but is soon assaulted by the other dog, who latches onto his legs and climbs up to him. Although bewildered, Ryuu passes Gaku's leash to his other hand, and strokes the larger dog's head. 

“Ah..!” The other man speaks up with a puzzled expression, but soon his cheeks turn an intense red and he quickly yanks back his dog away from Ryuu. He shoots his dog a reproachful glance, but soon looks back up at Ryuu. “I'm so sorry, Tamaki-kun gets excited around new people.”

“-kun?” It’s really cute how he refers to his dog with an honorific. “So you use honorifics even for your dog…”

“I-Is that strange?” The stranger stammers, his face redder than before and shyly steps back.

Ryuu shakes his head, and without thinking he lets the words flow smoothly out of his mouth. “No, actually it’s very cute!” The other starts blushing even harder, causing Ryuu to realize his grave mistake. He doesn’t mind, really, since the other is super cute blushing like that. Although, he’s a bit self-conscious now of his own unintentional flirting. “Ah, I mean…” He trails off, cursing himself internally when his own face turns unmistakably red.

“So Tamaki-kun, huh? How old is he?” Ryuu asks, tugged back into reality when his own dogs start interacting with the other dog. To his surprise, Tenn isn’t barking aggressively at him nor is Gaku creating a ruckus over the sight of another dog. Well, Gaku is  _ too good _ for that and above of such petty actions, according to the characterization Ryuu attributed to his poodle. 

Tamaki’s owner shakes his head, “I don’t know, actually… my roommate and I found him abandoned on the streets one day. We couldn’t just leave him there, so we ended up taking him in. My roommate’s really busy though, so he usually just leaves Tamaki-kun to me.” He explains, and then looks over to the two dogs by Ryuu’s side. Hesitantly, he reaches out for them too and begins to pet them both fondly on the head. “How about these two? They’re certainly beautiful.”

“Ah, the papillon is Tenn and the poodle is Gaku!” Ryuu responds enthusiastically, eyes lighting up when it came to the topic of his own dogs. “I actually don’t know their ages either, but they’re very good friends to me!”

“So then we’re the same in that, then.” He nods, and then glances back up at Ryuu. He steps back from Tenn and Gaku, and straightens his back. “Ah, I apologize… I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Osaka Sougo. It’s nice to meet you.” He says with a smile, dipping his head and holding the leash tightly so Tamaki stops squirming so much. 

“I’m Tsunashi Ryuunosuke. It’s nice to meet you too, Sougo-kun!” Ryuu returns with a bright smile. “Oh, am I holding you up from anywhere? It’d be great if we can talk some more.”

Sougo’s eyes widen at that, and then takes out his phone to check the time. He frowns at what he sees, and then dips his head apologetically. “Yes, I have class soon… but we should definitely meet up again sometime, Tsunashi-san. I-If you don’t mind, that is…”

“Of course we can! I’d love to!” Ryuu exclaims, “I think Tenn and Gaku like Tamaki-kun, so we can definitely meet up again…” Hesitantly, he reaches out for Sougo’s phone. “I can give you my number if you want..?”

Sougo blinks, freezing in place for a bit before finally nodding, “y-yes!” Nervously, he taps on his phone and then hands it to Ryuunosuke.

With a hum, Ryuu inputs his name and contact information before handing it back to Sougo. In case Sougo doesn’t reach out to him, he takes out his own phone and hands it to Sougo. “Here.”

“A-Ah,” albeit hesitantly, he takes it from him and does the same in Ryuu’s phone before giving it back with a small smile. “Then, I’ll get going now. Tamaki-kun is pretty tired from running around so much… isn’t that right?”

Tamaki barks loudly in response, and attempts to break free of Sougo’s grip and jump onto Ryuu again. Sougo shoots a glare at his dog, pulling him away again. “He really likes you, Tsunashi-san… I hope to see you again soon.”

“M-Me too, Sougo-kun,” Ryuu interjects lamely as he ruffles Tamaki’s fur again. “See you later, Tamaki-kun.” 

“Hehe,” Sougo smiles, “you use honorifics for him too.” He then gives another final wave, and then walks off with Tamaki in tow. 

Ryuu then looks down at his own dogs and at the ground as he tries to demand his heart to stop pumping so fast. With a slightly blissful sigh, he grabs at his chest in hopes of containing his pulse. Shooting a secretive smile at his phone, he tucks it away in his pocket and then glances over at his two dogs. They seem to be staring at him as if mocking him for what just transpired.

“Q...Quit it, you two.” He mumbles, despite knowing that his dogs-- no matter how human they seem -- ultimately cannot talk back to him. Instead, they both bark at him and nudge him on his legs. “Let’s continue walking.” He says instead, relieved when his dogs agree that other things are more interesting than his love life.

Gaku starts to bark again, but this time at a butterfly.

“Gaku, it’s not going to do anything…” Ryuu sighs, shaking his head as he gently yanks at Gaku’s leash.

His dogs can be troublesome, but they did introduce him to someone new.

**Author's Note:**

> i might be interested in continuing this concept bc i ended up worldbuilding ffs and none of that even shows up in the fic BUT there is more . idk depends if i feel like it then i'll write more
> 
> as always, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shineonthesea) and thank you for reading!


End file.
